


After the Shatter

by ZaffreV



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaffreV/pseuds/ZaffreV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familial discussion, and the nature of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Shatter

The merging of realms wasn't very fast happenening. It came mostly in jumps and spurts; but for the weeks between the breaking of the barrier and the eventual slow trickle, it was mostly sightseeing between the realms. There were isolated incidents of violence, but slowly, the inner good in humanity, the parts untainted by the demon that once wracked the race began to slip back to the fore. Monsters and humans alike predicted a golden era falling upon the land; it seemed the foundation was in place for something really excellent to build up from the merging of the races. Light filtered into Napstablook's home, ambience cast from the bioluminescent lichen growing along the ceilings of the Underground giving everything it touched a night-esque blue tone. A pair of figures laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling as the room seemed to blur to the ethereal, haunting music rolling from the cheap sound system in the corner.

"Metta...?" The first figure spoke, the "eyes" on the ghostly form slowly swiveling to lock onto the metallic form next to him; his voice almost dripping with nervousness.

"Blooky?" The heavily vocoded voice of the second figure became audible; nearly phasing in with the music in the room as he turned his head, concern creeping into the synthetic voice for the first time in what felt like months.

"...The kid. Do you think they're ok, Metta..?" Napstablook's voice came haltingly, as if he was trying to piece together his thoughts, trying to figure out the best way to phrase things.

"..." Mettaton's eyes closed, slender fingers clicking against his forehead as a soft smile spread across his face. "I think they're more than alright, darling. They're a survivor. Besides, the barrier's finally open... Humans are down here, don't you think if that old fluffy pushover had pulled off taking them out, there'd have been a war declared?" His voice was almost playful, leaning up slightly to fix his eyes on Napstablook.

"...It's just... They were the only other person save you that... I dunno, it doesn't matter, I suppose..." Napstablook's morose voice wavered harder this time, doubt creeping into his tone as he appeared to attempt to press his head harder into the ground.

"Trust me, Blooky." The robot leaned up, a spectral hand reaching out of Mettaton's metal hand to pat the ghost gently. "The kid's alright. They beat me at my own game, and if the stories are to be believed, they beat Undyne, AND was the one who set fire to her house. A bit overkill if you ask me, but the crowd just eats that kind of determination all the way up." He chuckled gently before shifting, laying next to his cousin as his hands folded over his abdomen. "The kid's alright."

"If... If you say so... I just worry, cause... It was like they were one of the few who actually liked my music..." Napstablook sounded unconvinced, but he dropped the subject, his eyes furrowing as they locked on the ceiling.

"Please, Blooky, if you weren't intent on staying cooped up here, I'd have dragged you into my shows by now." The robot laughed softly, giving Napstablook another gentle pat. "Say. Maybe tomorrow, we can head over to Papyrus' place, and he can call him up for you, ok?" Mettaton's head cocked to the side for a moment as the song ended, the house's boundaries ceasing to warp and shift as the tape finally ran to a halt.

"...I'd like that..." Napstablook shifted, "leaning" against Mettaton's frame ever so gently. 

The lichen continued to glow; twinkling merrily even as the sun began to rise aboveground. The year was 201X, and for the first time in what felt like centuries, the monsters began to feel hope again. Life was looking up.


End file.
